Draco Sinister
by Asphodel Alighieri
Summary: Cuando Hermione es secuestrada, Harry y Draco deberán unirse para rescatarla de un mal de hace mil años que amenaza al mundo entero de los magos. Espadas demoníacas malditas, pociones de amor, viajes en el tiempo, dementores, dragones voladores...
1. Default Chapter

**Sumario: **Cuando Hermione es secuestrada, Harry y Draco deberán unirse para rescatarla de un mal de hace mil años que amenaza al mundo entero de los magos. Espadas demoníacas malditas, pociones de amor, viajes en el tiempo, dementores, dragones voladores, y todos mueren al menos una vez, excepto que no lo hacen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas de JK Rowling, varios publicistas incluyendo entre ellos a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros., Inc. El fic pertenece a Cassandra Claire, ésta es solamente una traducción. Puede ser leido en FictionAlley en su idioma original (inglés). http:www. Schoogle. Com / authors / cassie / DS01.html

Draco Sinister

**Capítulo**** uno: Pesadillas**

Otra vez el mismo sueño: muerte, sangre y terror. Estaba tendido en el barro en un campo de batalla y a su alrededor se veían escenas de una pesadilla: goblins con filosas espadas corrían, llevando cabezas decapitadas de magos en sus manos; gigantes gritando destrozaban hombres miembro por miembro con la fuerza de sus brazos y tiraban sus partes sobre el campo como si fueran confeti. Se escuchaban los gritos de los moribundos y de los muertos. Y sangre, tanta sangre, y él estaba cubierto de ella.

Un caballo negro se le acercó, peinando el cielo con sus patas. No tenía jinete, pero traía un estandarte: un dragón plateado sobre un fondo negro. Cubrió su cara con sus brazos mientras que las patas estaban a punto de golpearlo…

Draco se despertó de repente, cubierto en sudor frío y sintiéndose nauseabundo. Giro en su cama y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla así; eran cada vez más frecuentes desde que había dejado Hogwarts por la Escuela Magid. Se sentó sobre su cama, dejando que la luz de la luna tocara su rostro. Si solo hubiera alguien con quien pudiera hablar, a quien le pudiera decir…

¿Harry? No. Harry no. ¿Su madre? Estaba de vacaciones con Sirius, y sólo la preocuparía. ¿Sirius? Jugó con la idea por un momento. Sirius usualmente daba buenos consejos y era difícil de hacer enojar. Pero le podría decir a Narcissa.

Y también estaba Hermione.

Draco buscó su varita, que estaba en la mesa de luz. "Lumos," susurró, y una pequeña luz emergió del extremo de su varita. Podría haber producido luz sin necesidad de la varita, pero Magids sin entrenar no se suponía que podían hacer hechizos "sin varita", o eso es lo que le habían dicho.

Agarró una hoja de papel y una birome, y apoyó el papel sobre sus rodillas, pensando. Escribió su nombre, _Hermione,_ y después se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía a Harry? No. Ella no haría eso. ¿Pero qué le diría? Hermione, estoy teniendo pesadillas, el mismo sueño todas las noches, y no se por qué. Ella creerá que se estaba volviendo loco, y tal vez lo estaba. Y su padre le había dicho que había casos de locura en su familia. Y considerando que su padre era ahora un paciente en San Mungo, en el Centro de Tratamiento para Criminales Insanos, no se había equivocado.

Draco estuvo sentado mucho tiempo, observando la hoja blanca de papel, incapaz de pensar palabras. Finalmente, hizo un bollo con el papel y lo tiró por la ventana. Estuvo acostado despierto, mirando el techo hasta el amanecer.

_Estimada Hermione,_

_Gracias por escribirme tan pronto – fue genial tener una carta esperándome cuando llegue, y dile a la Sra. Weasley que aprecio mucho el sweater que mando, aunque hace un calor insoportable, y el pudín también, aunque Draco se lo haya comido todo sin preguntar. ¿Ya te conté que él y yo somos compañeros de cuarto? Somos los únicos chicos de Inglaterra para el programa, por eso nos pusieron juntos. Les dije que prefería estar con el chico de Transilvana que no habla inglés y no sale a la luz del día, pero no me dejaron._

_La escuela se parece mucho a Hogwarts, en parte: es un castillo, en realidad una fortaleza que pertenecía a Godric Gryffindor. Supongo que Godric tenía muchos enemigos y no le importaba, hay sitios para cañones en todos lados, y enormes calderos, creo que los usaba para tirarle aceite hirviendo a las fuerzas enemigas._

_Hasta ahora sólo tuvimos una clase y nadie dijo nada de enseñarnos a usar nuestros poderes, todo es acerca del control, controlar tus emociones para no terminar destruyendo una cuadra entera… o hacer nieve azul… Bueno, Draco ya sabe como controlar sus emociones, así que no sé que cree que va a lograr acá. Supongo que no quería estar solo en la Mansión todo el verano, esta llena de Aurores de todas formas. Sirius y Narcissa dijeron que podía ir de vacaciones con ellos a Grecia, pero no creo que quería hacer eso tampoco. No puedo culparlo, realmente, a mi tampoco no me gustaría verlos estar besándose todo el tiempo en las Islas Griegas. Supongo que tengo que aceptar el hecho de que una vida sin Draco es imposible, especialmente desde que vamos a ser familia pronto y nos vamos a tener que ver en las bodas y los funerales por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Hablando de eso, Narcissa y Sirius pusieron fecha para el 15 de Agosto, así que empezá a pensar que vas a estar ahí, va a ser la primera vez que te vea en casi dos meses. No puedo esperar; te extraño todo el tiempo._

_¿Adivina quien esta acá, enseñando? El Profesor Lupin! Supongo que no es tan raro, considerando que Dumbledore organiza esta escuela y es uno de los pocos Directores que le darían trabajo a Lupin. Es genial tenerlo acá; estoy esperando que empiecen las clases ahora. La única persona, a parte de él y Draco que conocerías es Fleur Delacoeur. Aparentemente empezó a manifestar sus poderes algo tarde – ya tenía dieciocho, tiene diecinueve ahora, así que es su último año acá. Creo que todo esto Magid es mucho más común entre personas con sangre veela, lo que explica los poderes de Draco también._

_Espero que estés pasándola bien en la Madriguera mientras tus papás están de vacaciones. Dale mis saludos a los Weasleys, y preguntale a Ron si la escoba que le mandé esta funcionando bien, se suponía que era buena. ¿Ya llegó Ginny de Francia? Decile Hola por mí._

_Escríbeme pronto._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Harry._

Hermione sonrió, doblando la carta de Harry y guardándola en uno de sus bolsillos para leerla otra vez más tarde.

Ginny la miro curiosa desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Así que, ¿Alguna noticia interesante?" Pigwidgeon, quien estaba ululando como loco alrededor del cuarto desde que trajo exitosamente la carta de Harry, se sentó en la taza de Ginny, tirándo café por toda la mesa limpia de la cocina. "Pig, no! Sal

Ron se estiró y agarró a Pidwidgeon. "No saltes en el café, Pig," dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña lechuza. "A Ginny no le gusta."

"Por que a vos te encanta el café saborizado a lechuza," le respondió Ginny haciéndole caras. Después se giró hacia Hermione, quien tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano y miraba a través de la ventana sonriendo. "¿Qué dice Harry, Hermione? ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Por supues, él esta bien," dijo Hermione. "Dice que te mande saludos."

Ginny se sonrojo ligeramente. Todavía tenía vestigios de ese terrible enamoramiento de Harry, aunque estaba verdaderamente contenta por Hermione. Eso era lo que tiene Ginny, pensó Hermione, era tan buena persona que era imposible no quererla, a pesar de que las dos chicas nunca hayan sido muy unidas. Ginny siempre le pareció ser a Hermione una chica, chica – más interesada en la ropa y en los chicos de lo que jamás podría estar Hermione, aunque su año en Beauxbatons la había mejorado muchísimo.

"Bueno, dale mis saludos cuando le escribas," dijo Ginny, y dirigió su atención en limpiar el café que había tirado Pidwidgeon.

Ron estaba leyendo su propia carta de Harry. "Dice que Fleur es un estudiante ahí," dijo. "Creo que Bill me había dicho algo a cerca de eso. Lo había olvidado."

"¿Ella y Bill siguen juntos?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. A veces si, a veces no, es difícil decir. Creo que no están juntos ahora."

Hermione frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea que Fleur estuviese sola estando cerca de Harry. O de Draco. Aunque Draco era parte veela y podía rechazarla mejor que Harry. Además no era asunto suyo lo que hacía Draco, pensó. Pero realmente… Draco podía estar con alguien mejor que Fleur, ella sabía que podía.

Despreocupándose del asunto, agarro la segunda carta que Pidwidgeon le había traído. Estaba atada con un lazo negro y su nombre estaba escrito con una letra familiar. Mientras leía su boca se abrió con sorpresa. "Bueno, eso es extraño," exclamó.

"¿Qué es raro?" preguntó Ginny.

"Es de Victor Krum," dijo Hermione.

Ahora Ron también la estaba mirando.

"Esta en Londres," dijo Hermione. "Quiere verme para tomar un café en el Caldero Chorreante. Se va a quedar por unos días. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme."

"Oh, Harry va a adorar eso," dijo Ron sonriendo.

"No seas tonto, Ron," dijo Hermione, doblando la carta con el ceño fruncido. "No veo a Víctor hace dos años. Y lo último que había escuchado es que tenía novia."

"¿Y estas segura que no quiere verte para decir que te ammma otra vez?" dijo Ron burlándose.

"Casi segura," dijo Hermione aún frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno, no me molestaría ver a Victor… y Ginny, ¿No dijiste que quería ir de compras a Londres? Podríamos ir juntas."

"Seguro," dijo Ginny, y Ron agregó rápidamente, "Tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar un nuevo set de limpieza para mi escoba. Podemos ir todos juntos."

"Esta bien," dijo Hermione. "Sólo déjenme escribir una carta primero."

Corrió arriba a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando. A pesar de que los Weasleys no se habían mudado de la Madriguera cuando el negocio de bromas de Fred y George funcionó tan bien, agregaron nuevas habitaciones. Desde afuera, la casa lucía como una torta a punto de derrumbarse. El cuarto de Hermione era uno de los nuevos, y a ella le gustaba mucho: era redondo, con una ventana ovalada que tenía a una comadreja durmiendo al sol sobre una roca.

Se sentó en el escritorio, tomo una hora de papel, y comenzó a escribir _Estimado Harry_… y se detuvo. No era buena para escribir cartas de amor, pero quería ser un poco más afectiva que "estimado". Especialmente si iba a estar dando vueltas con Fleur. No estaba de más recordarle de quién era Harry. Trato _Amado Harry, _pero eso parecía estúpido. Después trato con _Harry, mi amor_, pero era horrible, hizo la hoja un bollo y la tiró al suelo. Trato otra vez, con una hoja nueva, _Querido__ Harry…_

Eso estaba major. Escribió el resto de la carta rápidamente, una breve nota a Draco y salió de la habitación tan rápido que casi choca con Ron en las escaleras. "Hermione! No tan rápido!"

"Ron, ¿Puedo usar a Pig?" le preguntó. "Lamento haberte pisado," agregó después de un momento.

"Acabo de mandar a Pig con una carta para Fred y George. Pero puedes usar la lechuza de mamá. Hey, Hermione. ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué es qué?"

"Eso," dijo Ron, y puso son mano en el cuello de ella, donde su camisa terminaba. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que él estaba tocando la fina cadena de oro que estaba alrededor de su garganta. "Usualmente no usas joyas."

"Oh," dijo ella. "Esto," y sacó el pendiente que colgaba en la cadena. "Es el Encantamiento Epicíclico de Draco," dijo algo avergonzada. "Él me lo dio."

Ron la miro extrañado. "¿No es un poco raro?" preguntó. "Digo, que pasa si se te cae, o te lo olvidas en algún lado, o…"

"Ron!" Hermione lo miro enojada. "Como si fuera a hacer algo así. De todas maneras, Dumbledore puso unos hechizos en él, así no se puede perder o dañar. Ni siquiera puedo sacármelo y nadie más puede excepto Dumbledore o Draco. Esta encantado de esa manera."

"Creo que se lo deberías haber dejado a Dumbledore," terminó Ron mirando el Encantamiento con desconfianza. "O Draco debería tenerlo. ¿No puede llevar su horrible cadena con él?"

"Traté de dárselo a Dumbledore. Pero dijo que era de Draco para hacer lo que él quisiera con él. Y no creo que Draco quiera tenerlo, probablemente le recuerde cosas horribles, como su papá." Tembló.

Ron sacó la mano de su cuello y bajo las escaleras. "¿Te dije lo extremadamente feliz que estoy de que no hayas terminado con Malfoy?"

"Sólo unas 600 billones de veces," dijo Hermione siguiéndolo. "Honestamente creo que estás más feliz que Harry."

"Tengo mis razones," dijo Ron, y antes de que Hermione le pudiera preguntar más, le estaba gritando a Ginny que se apurara y que trajera los Polvos Flu porque ya era hora de irse.

La lechuza color marrón voló a través de una ventana abierta y aterrizó, ululando, en la mesa junto a la de Harry, quien estaba sentada en el Comedor de los Estudiantes, almorzando. Tenía dos cartas atadas a su pata izquierda, enrolladas en cuidadosos tubos con diferentes lazos.

Harry miró al otro lado de la mesa donde Draco estaba teniendo una conversación con Fleur Delacoeur. "Cartas, Malfoy," le dijo.

Draco lo miró y sonrió. "Pasame la mía," dijo.

Harry desato una de las cartas y se la tiró a Draco. Los dos sabían de quien eran las cartas, no había que decirlo. Hermione era muy justa. Cada vez que escribía, les escribía a los dos, una carta para Harry y una para Draco. La de Harry tenía un lazo rojo y la de Draco plateado. Harry deseaba que le escribiera dos cartas a él por cada carta que le enviaba a Draco, sólo para hacer la diferencia, pero no estaba en la naturaleza de Hermione hacer algo como eso. Era alguien bastante escrupulosa.

Harry miraba a Draco mientras abría su carta, la leía y la guardaba en su bolsillo, todo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Harry hubiera dado una bolsa de galeones para ver lo que decía esa carta, pero moriría antes de admitirlo. Después de todo, confiaba en Hermione. Ella era su novia. Lo amaba. ¿No?

Fleur miró a Harry y a Draco con sus brillantes ojos azules. Harry sabía que ella probablemente estaba tan interesada en ver lo que Hermione le había escrito a Draco como él. Se había adherido a Draco el primer día que llegaron a la escuela. Cuando lo vio junto a Harry, se le acercó exclamando, "Hola, Arry! ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?"

Harry los presento y Draco estrechó su mano mientras ella lo miraba y se tocaba su brillante pelo plateado. "Malfoy," había dicho Fleur. "Conozco ese nombre. Es francés. ¿Tu familia es francesa?"

Draco admitió que probablemente en un momento lo fueron.

"¿Eres parte veela, no?" continuó Fleur. "Yo también lo soy. Y estoy segura que somos algún tipo de familiares, tengo hermanos que son exactamente iguales a vos. Te miré a través del comedor y pensé, "Ese es un chico hermoso, seguro que somos parientes!"

Fleur no tenía nada de humildad en su ser. Era tan soberbia como Draco, lo que en la opinión de Harry casi acreditaba que eran familiares.

"Creo que le gustas," le había dicho a Draco cuando Fleur se había ido, pero Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Los dos somos parte veela y por eso inmunes a los encantos del otro," le respondió. "Sólo le gusto porque me parezco a ella."

Fuera como fuera, Harry pensó mientras los miraba, formaban una linda pareja. Draco rara vez salía sin Fleur colgándosele del brazo. Era muy gracioso, pensaba Harry, después de todo él tenía la misma edad que Draco y no hace mucho tiempo Fleur lo había considerado muy "peequeño" para ser tomado seriamente…

La lechuza ululó nuevamente, atrayendo la atención de Harry. Le dio un knut, agarró su carta atada con el lazo rojo, y la abrió rápidamente.

_Querido Harry,_

_No puedo escribir mucho porque estoy saliendo para Londres, pero te voy a enviar otra carta más tarde con Pib. __Ron y los Weasleys están bien.__El Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se fueron a la costa para disfrutar de unas vacaciones románticas, y Fred y George están en Hogsmeade en la tienda de bromas, así que somos sólo Ron y yo, y por supuesto Ginny, que llegó de Francia y te manda saludos._

_¿Adivina quién me escribió de la nada? Victor Krum, de todas las personas. Yo había pensado que estaba muy ocupado como para escribirle a alguien, ya que esta de tour con el equipo de Bulgaria, pero esta en Londres ahora, así que voy a pasar por el Caldero Chorreante para verlo. Le voy a decir que le mandas saludos. Y por favor mandale los míos as Profesor Lupin._

_No puedo esperar para verte en la boda de Sirius y Narcissa. Estoy contenta de que Sirius va a ser feliz, nadie se lo merece más que él._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Hermione._

Harry dobló la carta sintiéndose algo raro. Cuando levantó la vista, vió a Draco y a Fleur mirándolo. "¿Pasa algo malo, Arry?" dijo Fleur preocupada pero sonriente. "¿Tu novia te dejo por otro? ¿Esta embarazada?"

A Harry se le cayó la carta de las manos. "¿Queeé?" tartamudeó. "Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo puede estar embarazada?"

Fleur y Draco le sonrieron.

"Tal vez sea tiempo que tenga esa conversación con vos acerca de cómo se hacen los bebés, Potter," le dijo Draco todavía sonriendo.

Mierda, pensó Harry, yo sólo me metí en esta. "Cállate, Malfoy," le dijo. "Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber sobre el sexo, gracias."

Fleur se estaba descostillando de la risa y trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo

"_Eso_ es bueno saberlo," dijo una voz justo detrás de Harry.

Harry giró para encontrarse al Profesor Lupin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, Harry," le dijo.

Harry le sonrió a Lupin, quien, pensó, lucía mucho mejor que hace tres años atrás. En realidad parecía tener menos arrugas en su cara, aunque eso podía ser por el hecho de que estaba muy bronceado por el sol del verano. Todos estaban bronceándose, inclusive Draco, quien, en la opinión de Harry, estaba absolutamente en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza. No era posible tener una piel tan blanca y ojos claros y no quemarse al sol. Pero, a Fleur le pasaba lo mismo. Ella y Draco estaban los dos muy bronceados, con su casi blanco pelo. Harry estaba más quemado que lo usual y tenía una serie de pequeñas pecas en su nariz, era la primera vez que las veía. Esperaba que no fueran feas. Hermione tenía pecas en su nariz y el pensaba que eran adorables, pero podía ser que fuera diferente con los chicos.

"Profesor Lupin," dijo Harry, tratando de olvidarse Hermione y su nariz. "Es bueno verlo. ¿Quiere sentarse? ¿Almorzo?"

"En realidad, si," dijo Lupin. "Sólo estaba buscandote, Harry. Y a tu compañero de cuarto también."

Inclinó su cabeza en dirección a donde estaba Draco, quien levanto una ceja sorprendido. "¿Buscándome a mí? ¿Por qué?"

"Algo que me dijo Dumbledore," dijo Lupin algo evasivo. "Estaba preguntándome si podíamos ir a su cuarto por un momento. Hay algo que quiero preguntarles a los dos."

Harry y Draco se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y se levantaron. "Seguro," dijo Harry. "¿Por qué no?"

"Nos vemos después," le dijo Draco a Fleur, que estaba algo indignada por haber sido olvidada.

Lupin camino delante de ellos mientras cruzaban el Comedor y subían las escaleras de piedra en dirección a las habitaciones de los muchachos.

"¿Te dijo Hermione que iba a ir a ver a Victor Krum en Londres?" le preguntó Harry a Draco, y se sorprendió de verlo algo enojado.

"Enorme Búlgaro estúpido," dijo Draco. "¿Para qué tiene que verlo?"

"No es tan malo," dijo Harry, sintiéndose magnánimo hacia Krum de repente. Lo más probable es que fuera porque sabía algo acerca de Hermione que Draco no. "Profesor Lupin" lo llamó acelerando el paso. "Nuestra habitación es esta."

Draco abrió la puerta y todos entraron. Era un largo cuarto de piedra, lo suficientemente grande para seis o siete chicos, a pesar de que Harry y Draco eran los únicos ocupantes. Tenía dos chimeneas, una a cada lado de la habitación, una gran ventana con un asiento de piedra y dos enormes camas. Los baúles de cada uno estaban al pie de sus respectivas camas.

Lupin se sentó en una silla, mientras que Harry y Draco se sentaron en sus camas. Lupin, pensó Harry, lucía algo preocupado, a pesar de que le sonrió cuando lo vio mirándolo.

"Es bueno verte otra vez, Harry," le dijo con una sonrisa. "No sé si te dije eso."

"Estuve esperando tener sus clases toda la semana," dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Sólo tuvimos clases con el Profesor Emble, y él dice lo mismo una y otra vez."

"'Hay tres palabras que todo Magid debe saber'" dijo Draco imitando al Profesor Emble. " 'Control, control, control'" le sonrió a Lupin. "Le que esa era una palabra dicha tres veces, pero no le importo."

"El control es importante," dijo Lupin suavemente.

"Si, lo sé," replico Draco, sin preocuparse. "Pero ya soy bueno en eso, así que…"

"Eso me recuerda," dijo Lupin. "Draco, el Profesor Dumbledore me escribió diciéndome que tenías la espada de Salazar Slytherin. Me preguntó si podía verla."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Si quiere," frunció el ceño. "Pero sus manos…"

"La espada quema a los humanos que no son Magias," dijo Lupin con tranquilidad. "Al ser un hombre-lobo, creo que voy a poder tocarla."

"Ah, cierto, lo del hombre-lobo," dijo Draco con interés. "Eso debe realmente apestar…"

"DRACO!" dijo Harry con un tono amenazador.

Pero Lupin, sorprendentemente, estaba sonriéndole a Draco. "Me recuerdas tanto a Sirius cuando era joven," dijo. "Es muy raro."

"¿Así que él también era encantador y apuesto?" preguntó Draco.

"Sirius me dijo que cuando estaba en la escuela era odioso," dijo Harry.

"Era todo lo que dijeron," dijo Lupin, todavía sonriendo. Harry tenía que admitir que era bueno ver a Lupin feliz. Iluminaba toda su cara y hacía a sus extraños ojos dorados brillas. "Ahora, Draco…"

"Cierto," dijo Draco, levantándose y caminando a su baúl. Sacó la espada y la levantó para observarla un momento. A su modo, era muy hermosa; la luz del sol brillaba en la hoja como si fuera agua, y las joyas verdes la hacían brillas. "Aquí tiene," dijo caminando de regreso y dándosela a Lupin.

Lupin la levantó y la giró, tocandola suavemente. "Este es un objeto mágico muy poderoso."

Draco lucia contento.

"¿Te importaría si hago un experimento con ella?" le preguntó Lupin, girando la espada y mirándola profundamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Mientras que no la rompas…"

Lupin pasó sus largos y flexibles dedos sobre ella. Después dijo, "_Indicio_!"

Harry y Draco se acercaron y observaron con atención mientras aparecía una escritura en la espada, perforada sobre el metal. Estaba ennegrecida por el tiempo y parecía que estaba ahí desde siempre. _Descensus__ averno facilis est._

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

Lupin lucia como si no lo entendiera del todo. "Esta en Latín," dijo. "Significa Fácil es el Descenso Al Infierno."

"Eso es simpático," dijo Harry.

"¿Estas seguro que no significa "que tengas un buen día?" preguntó Draco esperanzado. "O "esta espada vale un montón de dinero"?"

"¿O, "pertenezco a un enorme idiota"?" sugirió Harry.

"No," dijo Lupin. "Significa lo que dije que significa."

Harry y Draco estaban algo inquietos. "No se de qué se trata," dijo Draco. "Pero suena mal."

"Salazar Slytherin no era el más agradable de los hombres," dijo Lupin y se levantó. "Con tu permiso Draco, me gustaría llevarme la espada a mi oficina y mirarla con más detenimiento."

"No hay problema," dijo Draco, quien ahora miraba a la espada con sospecha. "Pero no corras en los pasillos," agregó mientras Lupin se giraba para irse. "Esa cosa es filosa."

Mientras se acercaban al Caldero Chorreante, Ginny chequeó su reloj. Ella y Hermione le habían prometido a Ron que se encontrarían con él en Flourish y Blott's a las tres de la tarde, y ya eran las dos, cosa que no le daba mucho tiempo a Hermione para tomar un café con Krum.

Ginny la miró de reojo a Hermione, quien se veía muy linda e inteligente en su roja y corta chaqueta. Estaba algo nerviosa, y Ginny supuso que ella también lo estaría si fuera a ver a alguien a quien no había visto en dos años, alguien que una vez había estado terriblemente enamorado de ella y por todo lo que sabía, podía seguir estándolo. Por supuesto, por todo lo que Ginny sabía, nunca nadie había estado terriblemente enamorado de ella. No Harry, a quien ella todavía amaba… nadie.

"Acá estamos," dijo Hermione deteniéndose bajo el cartel del Caldero Chorreante. "Vienes conmigo, ¿no?" agregó mirando a Ginny esperanzada.

"Seguro," le dijo Ginny y subió las escaleras con ella. Entraron a la oscura sala del Caldero Chorreante, que estaba casi desierta. Ginny miro a su alrededor, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la falta de luz cuando una enorme figura salió de la nada.

"Her-my-own-ninny," dijo una voz grave.

Hermione agarró fuerte la mano de Ginny y la apretó nerviosa. "Victor!" dijo. "Es bueno volver a verte."

El paso de tres años no había cambiado la tenebrosa apariencia de Victor Krum. Es más, lo había hecho ligeramente más tenebroso; se acercó hacia ellas, mirándolas desde debajo de sus negras cejas. "Herm-my-own-ninny," dijo otra vez, "Quierrro hablarte." Miro significativamente a Ginny. "A solas."

Ginny miró a Hermione, quien la miro con sorpresa. "No me voy a ir dejando a Hermione acá," dijo Ginny indignada. "No va a poder volver sola."

Pero Victor seguía mirando a Hermione. "Porr favorr," dijo. "Sólo cinco minutos. Ahí," dijo señalando una pequeña sala.

Hermione miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien. Cinco minutos," dijo. "Ginny, si no te molesta esperarme ac"

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto que no."

Miró mientras la enorme figura de Krum guiaba a la pequeña figura de Hermione a la salida más alejada y cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos, y meneó la cabeza. No sabía que era lo que Krum le quería decir a Hermione, pero por su expresión, difícilmente eran buenas noticias. En su opinion, Hermione nunca debería haber aceptado verlo, él difícilmente parecía confiable y también estaba Harry que considerar. Si Harry fuera _su _novio, Ginny nunca… no, se dijo a sí misma. Tienes que olvidarte de so. Nunca va a pasar.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione salió algo nerviosa. Se acercó a Ginny y le tomó las manos. Ginny casi gritó, las manos de Hermione estaban heladas. "Ginny," le dijo. "Tengo que quedarme y hablar con Victor. Vos adelantate y encontrate con Ron. Victor puede dejarme en la Madriguera más tarde."

Impresionada, Ginny la miró confundida. "¿Estás segura?"

"Si," dijo Hermione muy convencida.

"Pero Hermione," dijo Ginny bajando la voz. "No me sentiría bien dejándote aca… Él… ¿No puede venir con nosotros a la Madriguera y hablarte ahí?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Entenderás después Ginny," le dijo, y como Ginny todavía tenía sus dudas, agregó irritada. "Sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¿está bien?"

Ginny la miró mientras Hermione se giró y se alejó, desapareciendo en la habitación donde estaba Victor, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sintiéndose algo aturdida, Ginny salió del Caldero Chorreante a la luz brillante del Callejón Diagon.

Draco se levantó de una pesadilla de sangre y fuego cuando lo sacudieron fuertemente de los hombros. Pestañeó tratando de ver en la oscuridad. "¿Potter?" preguntó. "Ow! ¿Qué estas haciendo…?"

Se detuvo. Los ojos que lo miraban en la oscuridad no eran vertes, pero de con color rojo oscuro con tintes amarillos.

Draco gritó. Y se tiró a un costado de la cama, girando en el suelo. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas a un costado de su baúl. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero podía ver la figura de algo, algo del tamaño de un perro, apoyado a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con odio con sus ojos rojos.

En la otra cama, Harry se levantó y se puso sus anteojos. "Malfoy, ¿qu"

También se detuvo. Draco no estaba seguro si Harry había visto la oscura figura, y no le importaba demasiado tampoco. Todavía de rodillas, levantó la tapa de su baúl, abriéndolo. Metió su mano dentro, y se acordó, con un inesperado dolor de estómago, que le había dado su espada a Lupin esa tarde. Su varita, dónde estaba su varita…

"_Lumos_" dijo Harry.

Luz surgió de la punta de la varita que sostenía Harry, iluminó toda la habitación de un color azulado. Iluminó a Harry, sentado en la cama; a Draco, de rodillas en el piso, y a la criatura, lo que fuera que era, que dio un grito y se alejó de la luz.

"No me lastimes," gritó en un perfecto y reconocible Inglés, aunque su voz no sonaba humana. "Por favor, no me lastimes!"

Harry miró a Draco. Draco lo miró. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero seguramente estaban pensando lo mismo: no podría ser un monstruo tan horrible si le temía dos chicos en pijamas.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Draco mirando a Harry asombrado.

"Ni idea," respondió Harry, saliendo de la cama. Draco se levanto y se paro junto a Harry mientras miraban a la criatura, Harry sostenía su varita.

La cosa, lo que fuera que era, era del tamaño de un perro, con gris y escapada piel y una perfecta cabeza redonda, sin orejas. No tenía nariz tampoco, y su boca era larga y angosta. Estaba levantando sus largas manos cubriéndose.

"Está bien," dijo Harry mirándolo. "No vamos a lastimarte. Sólo… Mantén la calma."

"Claro que no!," dijo Draco, quien todavía estaba algo tembloroso. "¿Qué intentabas hacer saltándome encima en medio de la noche de ese modo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

La criatura hablo con la misma quebradiza voz que antes. "Pégenme si quieren. Yo sólo vine por lo que es mío."

Harry y Draco se miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Harry cortésmente.

"Vine por lo que es mío," repitió la criatura. "Mi otra _mitad_!" Sollozó secamente y los miró lastimosamente. "Por muchos años, estuvo escondida de mí. Y después comencé a sentir que había retornado al mundo. Y busqué sobre tierra y mar. Y la encontré acá. Es mía!" gritó la criatura, "y estuvo perdida por todos estos milenios."

"¿Qué es, exactamente, tu otra mitad?" le preguntó Draco. "Quiero decir, pareces completo, no te faltan partes, a menos que cuentes que no tienes orejas, supongo. ¿Es una oreja lo que estas buscando?"

La criatura lo miro enojada. "Eres un pequeño mortal muy estúpido," dijo. "Si tuviera mi otra mitad y todos mis poderes, te comería."

Draco estaba furioso. Harry puso una mano en sus hombros deteniéndolo. "Nadie se va a comer a nadie," dijo. "¿Puedes decirnos algo más acerca de eso, um, tu otra mitad que perdiste?"

La criatura parecía muy enojada. "Yo no perdí nada. Me la sacaron por fuerza, fue un malvado mago, y la escondió. La estuve buscando por todas partes y esta ACA!"

Harry estaba mirando a la criatura con la cabeza inclinada pensativo. "Eres un demonio, ¿no?"

La criatura lo miro algo nervioso. "No, no lo soy," dijo.

"Oh si, si lo eres," dijo Harry con convicción. "Vimos a los demonios el año pasado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sé como desaparecerlos, también." Le apuntó con su varita. "_Dispelle___

"Noooo!" gritó el demonio, golpeando sus manos en la almohada de Draco como un bebé enojado, Harry se detuvo. "Te dije, es mía! No tienes ningún derecho a sacármela. Miles de años la busqu"

"Bueno, ¿La buscaste debajo del sofá en el Infierno?" gritó Draco, que estaba harto del asunto.

El demonio gruñó por lo bajo. "No busco como los mortales lo harían," dijo. "Yo siento lo que es mío; me llama y yo lo escucho. Por miles de años ha estado en silencio. Después escuché el llamado y vine. Y ahora…" Se detuvo y miró a su alrrededor. "Ahora esta en silencio otra vez. Pero estaba acá, estoy seguro!"

Harry miró de reojo a Draco. "Sabés lo que esta buscando, ¿no?" susurró. "Esa _espada_…"

"Shush!" dijo Draco advirtiéndole y se giro al demonio. "No hay ningun objeto del otro mundo o que pertenezca a los demonios en esta habitación," le dijo, lo que era en parte verdad. "A menos que cuentes a Potter, siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero eres bienvenido a llevártelo si lo quieres."

El demonio miró a Harry sin interés. "El chico Potter no me interesa," dijo.

"Hey!" gritó Harry acostumbrado a ser el centro de los eventos mundiales, y se sintió algo insignificante. "Mira," le dijo al demonio. "Puedes buscar entre las cosas si no crees lo que te dijo Draco que no tenemos ningún, um, objeto demoníaco aca. No tienes nada, ¿no?" siseó en la oreja de Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero el demonio, sin esperar más permisos, comenzó a dar vuelta la habitación, tiró las sillas, desparramó las cenizas de la chimenea, rompió las mochilas de los chicos y dio vuelta el baúl de Harry. Harry miraba shoqueado mientras todas sus pertenencias volaban por los aires. Draco se agachó dejando pasar la ropa de Harry por encima de su cabeza y chocando contra la pared.

Sin haber encontrado nada, el demonio puso su atención en el baúl de Draco, y repitó las mismas acciones. Los chicos miraban con resignación mientras la ropa y los libros de Draco caían al suelo. "Sabes," le dijo Draco a Harry en voz baja. "Siempre pensé que los demonios eran del tipo de atacar, golpear y matar. Esto de revolver entre nuestras cosas… es algo… chabacano."

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo," dijo Harry.

"Podrías desaparecerlo," dijo Draco esperanzado.

"Creo que es mejor convencerlo de que no tenemos nada, de otro modo volverá," dijo Harry. "No parece ser capaz de sentir su "otra mitad". Espero," dijo pensando en Lupin.

"Esta bien," dijo Draco. "Pero si rompe mi ropa, esta fuera."

"Esto es toda tu culpa," dijo Ron, mirando enojado a Ginny del otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos azules brillaban, y su pelo rojo estaba todo despeinado, exactamente igual al de Harry. "¿Cómo pudiste dejarla en el Caldero Chorreante con ese… ese…?"

"Eso no es justo!" gritó Ginny, sus ojos brillaban. "No la escuchaste, Ron! No estabas ahí! Ella no me hubiera dejado quedarme, casi más me dice que me fuera y la dejara en paz!"

"Es medianoche!" dijo Ron, parecía muy enojado y muy preocupado a la vez. "¿Dónde esta?"

"Lo sé," dijo Ginny, sentándose algo triste en la mesa de la cosina. "Lo se, pero Ron, por favor tratá de tener algo de perspectiva. Tal vez se quedaron hablando y perdieron la noción del tiempo."

"Ella hubiera mandado una lechuza, o algo. Hermione no es así, ella…"

"¿No es cómo qué?" preguntó Hermione atravesando la puerta y mirándolos con curiosidad.

Ron y Ginny la miraron asombrados. "Hermione," respiró Ron con alivio. "Estás bien!"

"Te dije que estaba bien," dijo Ginny, quien a pesar de eso estaba extremadamente aliviada de verla. Se giró hacia ella. "Estás bien, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien," dijo Hermione con calma. "Ahora, si me disculpan un momento, tengo que ir arriba. Ya regreso."

Volteó y muy calmada, subió las escaleras. Ron y Ginny la vieron irse con las bocas abiertas.

"¿Crees que esta enojada por algo?" preguntó Ginny cuando pudo encontrar las palabras.

"No creo," dijo Ron lentamente. "Parecía exactamente lo opuesto. Increíblemente tranquila. Tal vez deberás subir y hablar con ella," agregó no muy contento. "Charla de Chicas."

Ginny meneó la cabeza. "Es mucho más probable que hable con vos."

Ron suspiró. "Creo que tenes razón," dijo, se levantó y se dirigía hacia las escaleres cuando se detuvo al ver a Hermione, que bajaba llevando una pequeña bolsa de dormir. Paso delante de él y entró a la cocina. Ron corrió tras ella.

"Hermione," dijo, luchando contra un sentimiento de preocupación y alarma. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien," dijo Hermione caminando a través de la cocina. "Decidí pasar unos días con Victor, eso es todo."

"_¿Qué?_" gritaron Ron y Ginny al unísono.

"Hermione, no estas hablando en serio," dijo Ginny.

Hermione se giró y los miró. Lucía pequeña, pálida y determinada. Algunos de sus cabellos se habían escapado del rodete y estaban sobre su cara. "Estoy hablando en serio," dijo. "¿Por qué no puedo ir? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que quiero?"

"¿Perdiste la cabeza?" preguntó Ron.

"¿Qué pasará con Harry?" protestó Ginny.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Él va a entender."

"El decididamente NO va a entender," dijo Ron. "Hermione, siéntate, por faco. ¿Estás enojada con Harry? ¿Hizo algo? ¿Estás tratando de vengarte? En ese caso, te ruego que te vengues de otra manera. Ginny, ayudame."

"Podrías tener un affair con Ron," sugirió Ginny tratando de ayudar. "Eso enojaría a Harry."

"Gracias, Gin," dijo Ron, mirándola enojado.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, mirando a Ron con sus grandes y algo empañados ojos marrones. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con él," dijo. "Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. ¿Se podrían calmar? Volveré en unos días."

"¿Unos…días?" preguntó Ron casi sin voz.

"Bueno, si ustedes van a sobreactuar así, tal vez no vuelva!" dijo Hermione volteando y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Caminó hacia fuera. Ron y Ginny se miraron con horror, después Rpn se levantó y siguió a Hermione fuera del jardín.

"Hermione!" la llamó. Ella estaba caminado por el parquet hacia una alta y oscura figura sentada sobre una escoba. Con un intenso sentimiento premonitorio, Ron rompió en carrera. "Hermione!" la llamó otra vez, pero sin mirar hacia atrás, ella se subió a la escoba, y abrazó por la espada a Krum, quien pateó y se elevaron, alejándose por lo alto de la Madriguera. Ron los miraba mientras se iban achicando sobre los lejanos árboles y desaparecían.

"Pero Hermione _odia_ volar," dijo entumecido todavía mirándolos. "Ella ni siquiera vuela con Harry."

"Supongo que cambió su pensamiento con respecto a eso," dijo Ginny secamente detrás de él.

"Algo esta mal, muy mal," dijo Ron, girándose hacia su hermana. "Trae a Pigwidgeon," dijo. "Tenemos que enviar una carta ahora mismo. Tenemos que contactar a Mamá y a Papá…. Y a los padres de Hermione…"

"No puedo traer a Pidwidgeon," dijo Ginny.

Ron la miro impasible. "¿Por qué no?"

Su cara estaba muy pálida en la luz de la luna y ella le devolvió la mirada con enormes y tristes ojos. "Se fue," dijo. "Creo que Hermione lo envió con una carta."

"Oh, Dios," dijo Ron finalmente. "_Harry._"

"No creo que tengamos que decirle," dijo Draco susurrando. Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaban fuera de la oficina de Lupin. Después de no haber encontrado nada, el demonio dejó el dormitorio a las 3 a.m., prometiendo regresar en un futuro a buscar su "otra mitad". Harry y Draco no pudieron dormir bien después de eso, y como consecuencia estaban muy cansados y algo nerviosos.

"Pero él es un hombre-lobo, Malfoy," protestó Harry, pasando una mano por su cabello, que estaba parado en todas direcciones. "Esta acostumbrado a toda esta Magia Negra…"

"Eso puede ser," dijo Draco, "pero aún así es un hombre-lobo adulto. Un _profesor_ hombre-lobo. Si le decimos que hay demonios en nuestra habitación se va a sentir moralmente atado a hacer algo al respecto."

"No podemos decirle que hay demonios en nuestra habitación de todas maneras," dijo Harry. "Podemos decirle que había _un _demonio en la habitación. Sólo uno."

"Creo que los profesores están obligados a considerar inclusive a un demonio en el dormitorio como un problema administrativo," dijo Draco. "Diez a uno a que va directo con Dumbledore."

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hace, Malfoy?" dijo Harry enojado. "Sólo estas asustado de que te saque tu espada."

"No sabemos si eso era lo que estaba buscando!"

"¿Qué carajo crees que estaba buscando entonces? ¿Tus medias? ¿Tu colección de productos para el cuidado del cabellos? Oh, espera, no tiene ningún pelo. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque es un DEMONIO!"

"No me grites en la oreja," dijo Draco irritado. "¿Quieres decirle? Esta bién. Andá y decile."

"Esta bien," dijo Harry, sintiéndose algo mal. "Lo haré."

Y golpeó en la puerta de la oficina de Lupin, la cual se abrió. Ambos muchachos entraron, Draco siguiendo a Harry.

El Profesor Lupin estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo el diario El Profeta. Los suaves rayos del sol de la mañana entraban a través de la ventana haciendo que su oscuro cabello pareciera dorado. Levantó la vista cuando entraron y les sonrió, doblando el periódico y guardándolo en uno de los cajones. "Me estaba prenguntando cuando pensaban entrar o si iban a quedarse peleando toda la mañana fuera de la oficina."

Draco y Harry se miraron horrorizados con culpa.

"Oh, no se preocupen," dijo Lupin. "No escuché lo que estaban diciendo." Miró a Draco. "En realidad estoy contento de que vinieran, yo…"

"¿Tuviste oportunidad de mirar mi espada?" le preguntó Draco rápidamente.

"Lo hice," dijo Lupin. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia una caja de cristal que colgaba de una pared. Harry vio que Lupin había puesto la espada de Slytherin ahí adentro. Agarró la caja, y la llevó hacia el escritorio, donde la apoyó y la miro con tranquilidad. "Draco," dijo. "Cuando esta espada estaba entre las posesiones de tu familia, ¿Dónde estaba guardada?"

"En una caja de cristal en nuestra sala de duelos," respondió Draco.

"¿Alguien la usaba?"

"No," dijo Draco después de un momento. "Estaba siempre en la caja, nadie nunca la abrió que yo supira."

"Dumbledore me dijo que esa caja fue destruida por un encantamiento de ventisca producido por un objeto demoníaco de alguna clase," dijo Lupin, y Harry y Draco asintieron. "Una muy rara combinación de circunstancias. Estoy casi seguro, aunque no tengo pruebas, que esa caja en donde tu padre la tenía no era ordinaria. Porque ésta no es una espada ordinaria."

"Bueno, por supuesto que no," dijo Harry. "Dumbledore nos dijo que era una espada Magid."

"Es más que eso," dijo Lupin. "Esta espada es conocida como una espada demoníaca. Podés matar cualquier cosa con ella: demonios, vampiros, monstruos inmortales, inclusive revivir a los muertos."

"Genial," dijo Draco. "Debe ser muy divertida en las fiestas. 'Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y puedo matar absolutamente todo, ¿Qué podes hacer vos?'"

"No vas a llevar esta espada a fiestas," dijo Lupin severamente. "De hecho, no la vas a tocar por un tiempo."

Draco miro a Harry como para decirle _Te lo dije._ "Pero es mía!" objetó, mirándo a Lupin. "Estuvo en mi familia hace generaciones."

"Cuando dije que era una espada demoníaca," dijo Lupin. "No me refería a que la espada fue hecha por un demonio o para un demonio. Quise decir que es un demonio. Esta espada esta viva. Es también muy mala."

Draco cruzó sus brazos y miró enojado a Lupin. "¿Cómo sabes que es mala?"

"No lo sé," admitió Lupin. "Tengo que aprender más de ella, hacer algunas pruebas…" Se detuvo. "Lo siento, Draco. Necesito tenerla hasta que termine con las pruebas."

"¿Y es menos mala si la tienes en tu oficina?" preguntó Draco mordiéndose el labio.

"No es el hecho de que este en mi oficina," dijo Lupin. "Es el hecho de que esta en esta caja. Puedo estar equivocado, pero me imagino que tu padre la guardaba en una caja como esta." Draco y Harry miraron la susodicha caja, que era en sus ojos cristal ordinario. "No es cristal," dijo Lupin, interpretando correctamente sus miradas. "Es Adamantio. Un material que resiste cualquier tipo de interferencia mágica, y," dijo mirando a Draco. "es casi irrompible. Tal vez otro fuerte encantamiento de ventisca pueda romperla. Pero no recomiendo probarlo."

"En otras palabras, no hay punto en tartar de robarla de vuelta," dijo Draco, con una media sonrisa. "¿Inclusive si usara un encantamiento atrayente?"

"No hay punto alguno," dijo Lupin feliz. "La espada no puede ser localizada mágicamente cuando esta en esta caja.

Draco y Harry se miraron. Con razón el demonio no había podido encontrarla.

"La tendrás de regreso cuando este seguro que no es peligrosa," Lupin le dijo a Draco, y se giró a Harry. "Ahora, ¿Tienes algo para decirme Harry?"

Harry miro de Lupin, quien lo miraba tranquilamente, a Draco que miraba enojado a través de la ventana. Harry sabía que si mencionaba que un histérico demonio había aparecido en su habitación la noche anterior, reclamando que buscaba 'su otra mitad' – cosa que Harry no tenía dudas que era la espada de Slytherin—Draco nunca volvería a ver esa espada.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, Profesor. Nada."

"Oooh," dijo Draco, cuando salieron de la oficina de Lupin y caminaban a través del corredor. "Le mentiste a un profeson, Potter. Con un cara absolutamente seria, también. Dentro de poco te vas a convertir en mí."

"Ya fui," dijo Harry. "Ya lo hice."

Draco le sonrió. "Vamos, te gusto, admitilo…" se detuvo cuando una pequeña lechuza se posó sobre su cabeza, moviéndose como loca.

"Hey"dijo Harry, estirándose para verla. "Pigwidgeon!" Estiro una mano, y Pigwidgeon aterrizo en ella, ululando cansado. "Pobre Pig," dijo Harry. "Llendo y viniendo desde Irlanda dos veces en dos días. ¿Tienes una carta para mí?"

Pidwidgeon estiró una pata, en la que estaba atada una hoja de papel con un listón rojo. Harry tomó la carta y soltó a Pig, quien voló y se sentó en su hombro.

Draco lo miraba con curiosidad. Harry se preguntaba si estaba molesto por que Hermione no le había escrito también. Tenía que admitir que no solía hacer eso. Debía haber tenido otras cosas en mente.

Harry abrió la carta, comenzó a leer y se volvió muy blanco.

Draco lo miro con curiosidad. "¿Esta todo bien, Potter?"

"Es… Es de Hermione," dijo Harry.

"Lo sé," dijo Draco, sus ojos traicionando algo de preocupación. "¿Le pasó algo?"

"Ella está bien," dijo Harry con una rara y algo débil voz. "Ella… esta bien."

"Entonces, ¿Qué anda mal?"

"Se fue a pasar al verano con Victor Krum," dijo Harry apáticamente, todavía mirando la carta. "En Bulgaria. Se dio cuenta que realmente lo amaba todos estos años." Miró a Draco con la expression de estar en un horrible sueño. "Ella… Ella terminó conmigo."

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notas de la Traductora: _**

Buenas!! Espero que les haya gustado la primera entrega de Draco Sinister. Ahora los capítulos son mucho más largos así que voy a tardar más en traducirlos. Trataré de poner una traducción todas las semanas, lo más probable los domingos. Pero si quieren que me apure, deberán dejar reviews!!

No es una orden, pero realmente me motiva a seguir traduciendo, porque sé que hay alguien leyendo el fic.

_Gracias_: TiNi (Ya te agradecí en mi web, pero igual!!), Florence Rose, Aliena2, Rowan Myfair, javi-fernandez, Roshwen Mellangel, SuPeRhYoGaMaStEr, Goi Izarra; por alentarme en continuar traduciendo!!! De lo contrario no hubiera empezado por DS.

A todos miles de gracias por esperar y por leer, aunque les agradecería aún mas un mínimo y pequeño comentario. )


	2. Tinta, Sangre y Hermandad

**Sumario: **Cuando Hermione es secuestrada, Harry y Draco deberán unirse para rescatarla de un mal de hace mil años que amenaza al mundo entero de los magos. Espadas demoníacas malditas, pociones de amor, viajes en el tiempo, dementores, dragones voladores, y todos mueren al menos una vez, excepto que no lo hacen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia esta basada en los personajes y las situaciones creadas de JK Rowling, varios publicistas incluyendo entre ellos a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books, y Warner Bros., Inc. El fic pertenece a Cassandra Claire, ésta es solamente una traducción. Puede ser leido en FictionAlley en su idioma original (inglés). http:www. Schoogle. Com / authors / cassie / DS02.html

Draco Sinister

Capítulo dos – Tinta, Sangre & Hermandad

&&&&&&

"Esta terminando conmigo," dijo Harry.

"¿Ella esta haciendo qué?"

"Terminando conmigo," dijo otra vez Harry, con la misma mirada blanca de asombro.

"No puede ser," dijo Draco con convicción. "Estas leyendo mal la carta. Dámela."

Un claro signo de lo asombrado que estaba Harry era el extenderle la carta a Draco para que la leyera. Draco se la sacó de un manotazo, y la leyó rápidamente.

_Querido Harry,_

_Vi a Víktor esta tarde, y me di cuenta de que lo estuve amando todos estos años, y que todavía lo hago. Me voy con el a su casa en Bulgaria donde podemos estar juntos. Siempre vas a ser un buen amigo mío, pero me di cuenta de que mi corazón le pertenece sólo a Viktor. Por favor, no trates de contactarme._

_Hermione._

"No hay mucho a la interpretación ahí," dijo Harry con un tono de voz sombrío. "Es bastante directa."

"No puede estar enamorada de Viktor Krum, sencillamente no puede," protesto Draco, leyendo otra vez la carta intentando encontrarle otro análisis a la corta misiva de Hermione. "Quiero decir, siempre pensé que si te dejaba iba a ser por mí. Perdón," agregó, mirando a Harry. "Pero, realmente. ¿Viktor Krum?"

Harry lo miro sin verlo. "¿Por qué no Viktor Krum?"

"¡Porque es un enorme estúpido Neardental que ni siquiera puede pronunciar su nombre!"

"Eso no importa," dijo Harry sombrío. "Ella no me ama. Eso es lo que importa." Le saco la carta a Draco, la miró como si fuera un objeto extraño y la guardo en su bolsillo. "Mejor vamos a clase."

"¿Qué?"

"Clases," dijo Harry. "Tenemos clase con Lupin a las nueve."

"Queres decir que vas a ir a clase, como si... como si nada..."

Pero Harry ya se había volteado y caminaba por el pasillo. Draco lo miraba incrédulo. No podía entender porque Harry estaba actuando como si un Dementor lo hubiera besado. Si fuese el estaría gritando y tirando pesados objetos por toda la habitación. ¿Tal vez estaba en shock? Draco había leído acerca de personas en estado de shock. Se suponía que tenías que acostarlas y cubrirlas con una pesada frazada. A pesar de eso, acostar a Harry en el pasillo y cubrirlo con una frazada era algo improbable.

"Hola, Draco!" dijo una voz a su costado.

Fleur. Justo la persona que no quería ver.

"Fleur, tengo que ir a clase ahora..."

"Tenes clases con Lupin¿estoy en lo ciegto? Estoy en la misma clase. Podemos ig juntos!" anunció contenta, agarro su brazo mientras caminaba. Draco apresuró sus pasos para caminar junto a Harry, quien todavía se veía inexpresivo.

"Hola, Hagy!" exclamó Fleur.

Harry no dijo nada.

"¿Hagy esta bien?" le pregunto por lo bajo a Draco.

Se salvo de responder porque Fleur vio al Profesor Lupin viniendo por el pasillo. Él asintió en su dirección, y entró a la clase.

"Ahoga, el es muy apuesto," dijo Fleur complaciente. "No es como los otrogs profesoges. Este tiene..."

"¿Magnetismo animal?" sugirió Draco.

"Si," dijo Fleur y sonrió.

Draco se sintió aliviado cuando Fleur le soltó el brazo y corrió a la clase tras Lupin. Se volteó hacia Harry. "Potter¿estas seguro...?"

"Estoy _bien_, Malfoy."

Draco quería decirle a Harry que no se veía bien. Parecía que estaba por enfermarse. Pero no tuvo oportunidad. Los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a la clase y Harry fue con ellos. Draco lo siguió, y se sentó donde pudiera tenerlo a la vista. No estaba muy seguro de la extraña calma de Harry, pero tenía muy claro que no era buena.

Draco se sentía bastante sorprendido también. ¿Hermione corriendo atrás de Viktor Krum¿Estando enamorada de Viktor Krum? Era tan usual de ella como olvidarse de estudiar para un examen final. Nadie conocía a Hermione como él lo hacía, la miraba como él lo hacía, y veía la forma en que ella miraba a Harry como él Su mundo estaba formado sobre bases muy extrañas, pensó Draco sombríamente, pero eran fundaciones y si Hermione verdaderamente se fue con Viktor Krum, todo se vendría abajo. ¿En qué carajo estaba pensado?

"...muy contento de estar enseñando esta clase." La voz del Profesor Lupin irrumpió en los pensamientos de Draco, y tuvo que levantar la mirada. Lupin estaba parado detrás de su escritorio en el que se veía un enorme globo terráqueo de vidrio y un manojo de libros. Acababa de terminar de escribir el título de la clase en la pizarra: FUNDAMENTOS DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN MAGICA PARA MAGIDS.

Fleur estaba sentada en la primera fila, mirando fijamente a Lupin. Draco comenzó a preguntarse que pasaría si Lupin se daba cuenta. La mirada directa de Fleur tendía a causar que los hombres de casi cualquier edad comenzaran a actuar de manera excéntrica.

"Ahora," continuó Lupin, "todos saben que como Magids, tienen acceso a ciertas habilidades que otros magos no tienen. Ya sea que piensen utilizar estos poderes o no, es cosa suya, pero todos tienen el potencial. Primero, tienen que aprender que son estas habilidades."

Se volteó nuevamente, y escribió otra palabra en la pizarra: TELEPATIA MAGICA

Un suave susurro de sorpresa recorrió la clase. Reflexivamente, Draco se volteó y miro a Harry, quien observaba fijamente su pluma como si contuviera todos los secretos del universo, parecía no haber escuchado una palabra de lo que Lupin había dicho.

"Solía llamarse el Arte de Hablar Sin Voz," continuó Lupin, "pero por muchos años fue considerado un mito. Para un Magid, sin embargo..."

Draco dejo de escuchar a Lupin; estaba mirando a Harry otra vez. Harry seguía observando su pluma con la cara en blanco. Draco se estiró hacia atrás y dijo por lo bajo, "Estaba pensando acerca de esto con Hermione, Potter, y yo..."

_¡Bang!_

La botella de tinta de vidrio de Harry explotó como una bomba en miniatura. Vidrio y tinta volaron en todas dirección, machando a un sorprendido Harry, a su escritorio y a su ropa. Draco toco una de sus mejillas, y vio su mano manchada de negro y rojo: tinta y sangre. Un pedazo de vidrio volador lo había cortado.

Algunas de las personas sentadas cerca de Harry y Draco comenzaron a murmurar en sorpresa. Ingnorándolos, Draco miro a Harry algo asustado. Harry no era bueno controlando sus emociones, de hecho era terrible haciéndolo, y si el shock estaba yéndose, entonces...

_¡BANG!_

El globo terráqueo de vidrio del escritorio de Lupin estalló. Lupin saltó hacia atrás, y varios estudiantes se agacharon cuando grandes trozos de vidrio volaron sobre sus cabezas y se estrellaron en la pared opuesta. Draco se levantó de un salto y agarró las túnicas de Harry. "Vámonos, Potter," dijo.

"Pero yo no..."

"¡Vamos!"

Casi arrastrando a Harry, Draco salió de la clase, mientras Lupin y el resto de los alumnos los miraban atónitos. Una vez en el pasillo, cerró la puerta de una patada y soltó a Harry, quien se sentó en el piso y lo miro con una expresión confundida.

"¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo, Potter?" gritó Draco enojado. Estaba cubierto en tinta y pedacitos de vidrio, y estaba bastante seguro de que su camisa estaba permanentemente arruinada. "Tienes que controlarte!"

"No estoy haciendo nada!" le grito Harry furioso.

_¡CRASH!_

Una de las ventanas de vidrio ubicada muy arriba de sus cabezas se hizo pedazos, haciendo llover brillantes trocitos de vidrio.

"Detente!" grito Draco, cubriéndose la cabeza. "¿Quieres tirar la escuela abajo a nuestro alrededor, pendejo estúpido?"

Harry ahora comenzaba a verse preocupado. "Pero no quiero..." Se detuvo cuando una enorme rajadura apareció en otra ventana.

Draco estaba seriamente preocupado ahora. Teniendo en cuenta las ya probadas habilidades de Harry para conjurar tormentas de lechuzas y nieve azul, temía que en cualquier momento empezaran a llover sapos. O ladrillos. O afilados y puntiagudos objetos.

"Potter," dijo. "Quiero que sepas algo. Es para tu propio bien."

"¿Qué es?" dijo Harry, mirándolo sorprendido.

"Esto," dijo Draco, y pateó a Harry, fuerte, en las costillas.

"_¡Uck!_" dijo Harry, o algo muy parecido, retorciéndose y tratando de respirar. Cuando recuperó su aliento, miró a Draco enojado. "Imbécil, Malfoy," dijo levantándose y golpeando a Draco en el ojo.

No estaba en la naturaleza de Draco ser una bolsa de arena sin devolver la pelea. Estiró el puño hacia Harry y lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Era a fin de cuentas, sin embargo, una pérdida de tiempo; Draco era más alto y tenía mayor alcance, pero Harry tenía la fuerza que trae una furia ciega, y no contra Draco, pero con la vida en general. Para el tiempo en que Lupin y el resto de la clase salieron del aula para ver lo que pasaba, Harry estaba sentado sobre Draco y lo golpeaba con los dos puños.

"Hagy!" gritó Fleur, a quien no le gustaba ver a dos chicos peleándose a no ser por ella. "No le pegues a Draco! Vas a aguinarle la caga!"

"HARRY!" gritó fuertemente Lupin. "DRACO. TENDRAN QUE EXPLICARSE."

Harry dejo de golpear a Draco y levanto su mirada a Lupin, luciendo confundido.

"A MI OFICINA AHORA!" dijo Lupin.

Harry se levantó, y también lo hizo Draco. Ambos estaban sangrando, aunque Draco lucía mucho peor que Harry. Muy lentamente siguieron a Lupin por el corredor a su oficina, concientes de las curiosas miradas de los otros estudiantes a sus espaldas. Lupin abrió la puerta de repente y los empujó adentro, siseando "SIÉNTENSE Y NO SE MUEVAN HASTA QUE REGRESE".

De repente se hizo silencio, excepto por el suave sonido del reloj en la pared. Draco miró a Harry por el rabillo del ojo. Harry miro a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Y vio que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy?" dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad e indignación.

"Te detuve antes de que nos enterraras en una montaña de escombros¿no?" dijo Draco, quien solo podía sonreír con un costado de su boca, lo que le daba un aire algo psicótico. "Te distraje en el momento crucial. ¿Te sentís mejor ahora?"

Harry, quien realmente se sentía mejor, miró a sus nudillos sangrantes, y después a Draco, y se sintió culpable de pronto. "Malfoy," dijo de repente. "Siento mucho, mucho, que..."

"Olvídalo!" dijo Draco contento. "Tu cara cuando pateé tus costillas lo valió!"

La culpa de Harry se desvaneció. "No hay sentido en disculparse contigo¿no?"

Draco movió su mano sin prestarle atención. "Yo nunca me disculpo¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo vos?"

"¿No te disculpas¿Cómo tampoco te desmayas?"

"Exacto," dijo Draco.

"¿Qué más no haces?"

"No lloro," dijo Draco. "Y no bailo. Odio bailar." Tembló. "Y no creo que Hermione este enamorada de Viktor Krum tampoco."

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor. "¿Podemos no hablar de eso?"

"Vamos, Potter!" dijo Draco, quien camino al escritorio de Lupin y examinaba casualmente los objetos que había en él. "Pensalo. No tiene sentido..." se detuvo. "Hey, Potter, mira esto."

Harry se acerco a ver lo que Draco estaba mirando, y espió por encima de su hombro. Un gran y viejo libro estaba abierto sobre el escritorio de Lupin. Harry lo toco con cuidado, tenía una gorda portada de cuero y las páginas eran antiguas, amarillas y polvorientas. El libro estaba abierto en una página que mostraba dibujos en madera de varios objetos – algo parecido a una pistola, un cráneo algo deforme, y bajo estas dos cosas, el dibujo de una espada. No era detallado, pero las joyas en el mango era definitivamente muy verdes.

El encabezado de la pagina decía: Artefactos Demoníacos: Guía del Usuario. La Espada Viviente. La escritura debajo era muy difícil de leer, estaba manchada con cera de vela y con las ocasionales sospechosas manchas marrones.

_... Por que esta espada fue en un tiempo o todavía es, una parte o la mitad del cuerpo o el espíritu de un demonio... aquel que posee este tipo de espada debe conocer su naturaleza. Este tipo de espada puede crearse; pero a un gran costo del portador, ya sea el costo del cuerpo, o del alma en la naturaleza del Intercambio. Aquel que se encuentre con un objeto de este tipo debe saber que es un Talismán del Más Puro Mal, y sólo deberá tratarse con el fin de destruirse._

"El Más Puro Mal," dijo Harry pensativo. "Eso suena mal."

"Lo que suena mal es que él va a destruir mi espada," dijo Draco furioso. "Nunca se la tendría que haber prestado... ¿en qué estaba pensando?"

"No sabes si él va a destruir tu espada," dijo Harry razonablemente. "Puede no ser una de esas... Espadas Vivientes y eso."

Draco miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros. "Esta bien, esta bien. Probablemente lo sea. Pero si es un Talismán del Mas Puro Mal, realmente ¿quieres quedártelo?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Draco.

Harry meneó la cabeza. "No te entiendo, Malfoy."

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ambos saltaron hacia atrás. Era Lupin, y se veía muy severo. Entro a la oficina, cerró la puerta tras el, y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Miro a Harry, quien estaba apoyado sobre una pared, y a Draco, quien estaba apoyado en la pared contraria. "Siento haberles gritado. Me... me asustaron. No soy un fan de la violencia física, y Harry, me gustaría que tampoco lo fueras."

"Oh, usualmente no lo es," dijo Draco contento. "Pero Hermione estuvo pisoteando su corazón con zapatos de taco aguja, así que esta algo sensible."

"_¿Hermione...?"_ Repitió Lupin, algo asombrando. Harry estaba todo colorado, pero frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. "Bueno," dijo Lupin. "No importa. Siempre pensé que no era muy bueno," agregó, "que uno de los poderes Magids, que está en sincronización con las habilidades mágicas y con el control de las emociones, tienda a aparecer en la adolescencia, cuando no se tiene mucho de cada una. Harry, deja de refunfuñar. Estoy seguro de que Hermione nunca haría, er, nunca haría nada para..." Se detuvo. "Esta bien, no es de mi incumbencia. Pero si estas realmente enojado, Harry, tal vez deberías hablar con Sirius."

"Er," dijo Harry. "No. No creo."

"En realidad, no es una mala idea," dijo Draco. "Podría patearle el trasero a Viktor Krum por vos, Potter."

"¿Viktor Krum?" repitió Lupin, levantando las cejas.

"Hermione se fue a Bulgaria con Viktor Krum esta noche," dijo Draco, quien estaba tan determinado a actuar como un coro griego. "Y ella le escribió a Harry una carta, pero le estoy diciendo que no creo que ella haya querido decir eso, porque si viste fotos de Krum él tiene una sola ceja y Potter acá puede no ganar ningún concurso de belleza, pero..."

"¡Eso es imposible!" dijo Lupin, que se veía tan exasperado como divertido.

"No lo es," dijo Draco. "Realmente tiene una sola ceja."

"Lo que quiero decir es," dijo Lupin, " que Hermione se vaya con Viktor Krum a Bulgaria es imposible."

Harry se veía sorprendido. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque," dijo Lupin, "Viktor Krum esta en Londres. Lideró al equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria a una sorprendente victoria contra el equipo de Suiza esta mañana. Escuche todo el partido en la Radio Mágica. El No esta," agregó Lupin, "definitiva y ciertamente en Bulgaria."

&&&&&&&

"Percy, vamos," dijo Ron exasperado. "¿No puedes ser útil, sólo esta vez?"

"Por favor, Percy," agregó Ginny, mirando a su hermano mayor, o lo que se veía de él, lo cual era su cabeza, flotando en la chimenea. Ron y Ginny estaban arrodillados frente a la chimenea, tratando no toser por el polvo.

"No," dijo Percy firmemente, algo enojado. "No voy a darles la dirección de Viktor Krum en Bulgaria. ¿Saben en la clase de problema que me puedo meter con el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos?"

"No queremos perseguirlo y matarlo, Percy," dijo Ron irritado. "Sólo queremos mandarle una carta a Hermione, para ver si esta bien."

Percy hizo un sonido irritado. "Mira Ron, siento mucho que tu novia se fuera con Viktor Krum, pero él es muy famoso y rico y realmente no puedes culparla. Trata de portarte bien ¿si?"

"Hermione _no es mi novia,_" dijo Ron entre dientes. "Ella _es la novia de Harry._"

"Bueno," dijo Percy en todo de superado. "Es la novie de Viktor ahora¿no?"

"Esto es el colmo," gritó Ron. "No creo que ella lo sea, al menos no voluntariamente. Creo," dijo bajando la voz, "que ella esta bajo alguna clase de hechizo... o una poción de amor."

"¡Ron!" exclamó Percy horrorizado. "El uso de pociones de amor es completamente ilegal, y tu lo sabes! Viktor Krum nunca haría eso, él es... él es.. una figura famosa internacional!"

"¡También lo es Voldemort," dijo Ginny enojada.

Percy y Ron se voltearon a mirarla. "¡No digas ese nombre!"

"¿Por qué no? Harry lo hace."

"¡No eres Harry!" dijo Ron, sin ayudar mucho, y miro a Percy nuevamente. "Percy, sólo porque es un famoso jugador de Quidditch, no significa nada. Él estaba obsesionado con Hermione dos años atrás, y era bastante desagradable, es mucho más grande que ella..."

"¡Ron!" lo interrumpió Percy. "¿Tienes idea de lo ocupado que estoy ahora? El Ministerio es un caos. Hay caos en las calles! Esta mañana el Ministro Fudge recibió quinientas lechuzas! Quinientas lechuzas! Y adivina quién tiene que responderlas. Yo!"

Ron y Ginny se miraron, y después miraron a Percy. "¿Quinientas lechuzas?" dijo Ron con sorpresa. "¿Por qué¿Qué esta pasando?"

La cara de Percy se volvió morada. "¿Ni siquiera leen el periódico?" gritó.

"Estabamos muy preocupados por Hermione," dijo Ginny.

"Bueno, léanlo!" respondió enojado Percy. "Y no me molesten hasta que terminen!"

Después de eso se desvaneció.

Ginny y Ron se miraron y después se levantaron. Sin hablar, Ginny fue a la puerta principal, agarró el Diario El Profeta, y lo trajo adentro, donde lo abrió sobre la mesa. "Oh," dijo sin aliento, leyendo el encabezado. "Ron..."

Ron cruzó la habitación para pararse junto a ella y leer la primera página del diario, que decía en enormes letras:

DEMENTORES ABANDONAN AZKABAN

El Ministerio de Magia ha confirmando que a estas horas los Dementores, antiguos guardias de la prisión para magos Akzaban, han abandonado sus puestos como protectores de los doscientos prisioneros que actualmente radican en Azkaban. No ha habido palabra acerca a dónde se han ido, de acuerdo con Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia. "Parece que se hubieran desvanecido. No tenemos idea, de adónde han ido; aún así, ningún prisionero ha escapado y los Dementores fueron reemplazados por totalmente entrenados y calificados magos de la Agencia de Seguridad Mágica." Fudge alegó que la comunidad mágica debe permanecer con calma; todos los prisioneros permanecen seguros en Azkaban y no se han producido escapes. "Estabamos pensdo reemplazar a los Dementores con magos calificados por un tiempo en el Ministerio," agregó Percy Weasley, Asistente del Ministro de la Magia. "Realmente, esto es mejor para implementar nuestro nuevo programa."

"Percy, estúpido," dijo Ron por lo bajo. "¿Cómo puede ser esto algo bueno? Dementores corriendo libremente por las calles..."

"Pero no están," dijo Ginny. "Dice que se han desvanecido."

Ron estaba mordiendo uno de sus nudillos pensativo. "Como Hermione," dijo.

"Honestamente no piensas que esas dos cosas están relacionadas¿no¿O piensas que todos ellos se fueron con Viktor Krum?"

"Bueno, no, obviamente, pero si hay una cosa que aprendí de ser amigo de Harry todos estos años es que cuando cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar al mismo tiempo, usualmente están conectadas. Eso, y que enormes arañas no son amigas de nadie."

Ginny meneó la cabeza, mirando ansiosa al cielo en busca de Pidwidgeon. "Sólo espero que escuchemos algo de Harry," dijo algo preocupada. "Quiero saber que es lo que ella le dijo."

Ron la miro por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Si realmente termino con Harry," dijo lentamente, "estarías muy enojada?"

Ginny no respondió.

&&&&&&

"Si sigues caminando así, Potter," dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos. "Voy a pegar tus pies al suelo. Y no creas que no lo haré."

Harry giró y miró enojado a Draco, quien estaba acostado en su cama, totalmente vestido, en la posición en la que normalmente dormía, sobre su espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo podes dormir así?" preguntó Harry sonando extrañado. "Duermes como un vampiro. Es... antinatural."

"Mi mamá solía decir que dormia como un pequeño ángel," dijo Draco despreocupado.

Harry comenzó a caminar otra vez. Caminaba por toda la habitación desde que habían dejado la oficina de Lupin, y eran las cinco de la tarde ahora. Draco suspiró, se sentó y descruzó sus brazos. No tenía intención de dormir de todas formas, estaba francamente asustado de que si lo hacía tendría otra pesadilla. "Potter..."

"No puedo creer que no escuché nada de Ron todavía. Quiero decir, ella se estaba quedando con ellos en la Madriguera, y si se fue a algún lado entonces el tendría que saber..."

"Bueno, era su lechuza la de esta mañana¿no? Tal vez no tenga otra."

Harry suspiró y empujó su cabello fuera de sus ojos. "Es posible, supongo." Miró a Draco. "¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Caminar es estúpido. No voy a caminar más."

"Bien," dijo Draco aliviado.

"Voy a volar hasta la Madriguera, mejor."

"¿Qué? Eso es lo más ridículo.." Draco se detuvo. "En realidad," dijo algo molesto "eso tiene mucho sentido. No podemos estar a más de qué, cuatro horas de acá en escoba. Si nos vamos ahora, podemos llegar a las nueve, y estar de regreso para el desayuno. Es mucho mejor que esperar a una estúpida lechuza."

Harry lo miraba con una media sonrisa. "¿Nosotros?"

"Voy contigo," dijo Draco levantándose y sacando su saco de viaje negro de su baúl.

Harry buscó su propio saco. "Esta es la parte dónde me dices que somos un equipo¿no?"

"No," dijo Draco, estirándose. "Esta es la parte donde te digo que si no me llevas con vos, voy a ir directo con Lupin a decirle que volaste hasta Inglaterra y cuando regreses, van a expulsarte."

Harry buscó su escoba. "Seguramente no harías eso¿no, Malfoy?"

"Tengo una larga y brillante carrera delatándote, Potter. No creas que voy a detenerme ahora."

&&&&

Cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta, Ginny corrió a responder, casi deseando que fuera Hermione, que había recuperado el sentido y vuelto a la Madriguera.

Pero no era Hermione.

Ella reconoció a la persona en la puerta inmediatamente. Odiar a alguien tanto como ella lo odiaba dejaba una cierta imagen suya en su mente. El se veía diferente a lo que se veía un año atrás – alto, mucho más bronceado y si era posible, más rubio – pero definitivamente era Draco Malfoy, usando un negro saco de viaje y llevando una escoba en una mano.

"Hola," dijo mirándola como si no se acordara bien quién era ella. "Es Ginny¿no¿Esta tu hermno en casa?"

Le cerro la puerta en la cara y se quedó mirándola con mala cara.

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio del otro lado de la puerta. Luego otra voz habló, una voz muy familiar que logró que Ginny saltara.

"Gin," dijo Harry cauteloso. "Soy yo. Estoy, um, acá con Malfoy. ¿Podrías dejarnos entrar?"

Si Harry le hubiera pedido que prendiera fuego la casa, ella probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Abrió la puerta y miro sospechosamente a los dos muchachos parados en la entrada – Draco , lucía sorprendido, y Harry, cansado y pálido pero familiarmente Harry, con los mismos ojos verdes, el cabello despeinado y la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Era más alto también, y sostenía su Saeta de Fuego en una de sus manos.

"Es bueno verte, Ginny," dijo algo precavido. "¿Todo esta bien?"

Ginny sintió sus labios temblar. "Harry," dijo. "Oh, Harry. Estábamos tan preocupados. Hermione..."

Ron apareció detrás de Ginny, vio a Harry y después vio a Draco. No sonrió pero dijo, "Será mejor que ustedes dos entren."

Draco miró a Harry, quien estaba sorprendido por la inusual fría recepción. Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos entraron a la casa, siguiendo a Ron y a Ginny a la cocina.

&&&&&&

"Estoy seguro de que se cruzaron con la lechuza a mitad de camino hacia acá," dijo Ron. Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina Weasley, tomando te. Draco estaba tomándose su tiempo con un frasco de maníes. Harry, que no tenía hambre, acababa de terminar el intercambio de información con Ron y Ginny acerca de los eventos de los últimos días, desde las noticias del Diario El Profeta a los contenidos de la carta de Hermione a Harry. "Pig estaba muy cansado para ir otra vez hasta Irlanda, así que tuvimos que sacar una lechuza municipal de la oficina de correos."

Harry apenas escucho eso, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. "Así que, entonces ella se fue... ¿no te pareció algo raro?"

"Ya te lo dije," dijo Ron con un signo de impaciencia. "Quiero decir, además de la locura de irse con Krum en primer lugar, si, se veía rara."

"Creo que él uso una poción de amor con ella," dijo Ginny firmemente. "Sé que son ilegales, pero tiene mucho dinero y conoce a mucha gente, podría conseguir una."

"Pero si todo lo que trataba de hacer era que ella se enamorara de él, entonces ¿qué tiene que ver toda esa mentira de irse a Bulgaria cuando esta en Londres¿Y si está en Londres, dónde esta Hermione?" dijo Draco.

"Tal vez ella no quiere que sepamos donde esta," dijo Harry. "Tal vez quiera que la dejemos sola."

"No seas ridículo," respondió enojado Draco. "Mira, si ella realmente estaba enamorada de Krum todo este tiempo, entonces..." Se detuvo. Estuvo a punto de decir "entonces hubiera visto a Krum en el espejo de Erised y no a vos," pero no sabía si Ron y Ginny sabían algo respecto al espejo, y era algo personal de Harry. Era raro saber algo de Harry que ellos no sabían. "Bueno, entonces¿por qué no se quedó con el en Bulgaria cuando tuvo la oportunidad dos años atrás? En lugar de hacer que Ron fuera a buscarla. No tendría que haber estado pasándola muy bien."

"Tenía sólo catorce entonces," dijo Harry lentamente.

"¿Por qué es que," dijo Draco elevando su voz impacientemente, "de todos nosotros VOS sos el único que parece preparado a creer que se fue por su propia voluntad?"

"No," dijo Harry irritado. "Sólo que no creo que salir tras Viktor Krum como un loco celoso va a ..."

"Salir tras Viktor Kurm como un loco celoso es exactamente lo que deberías estar haciendo!" respondió Draco. "La pregunta es la siguiente¿Se fue o no con Krum¿Y quién mejor que él para responder eso que El Hombre Mismo? Sugiero que lo encontremos, cuanto antes, y le preguntemos amablemente. Y si eso no funciona, lo sostenemos y amenazamos con depilarle la ceja."

Ron carraspeó. "Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy," dijo, luciendo algo enfermo como si las palabras "Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy" fueran 300 kilos de ranas de chocolate. "Cuando leímos en el periódico que Viktor Krum estaba en Londres, nos pusimos en contacto con Percy y él nos dijo que todos los jugadores internacionales de Quidditch se quedan el en el Club Mundial de Quiddicth en Diagon Alley. Creo que podríamos ir allá y hablar con él..."

"Estuve ahí," dijo Draco. "Con mi padre. Hay mucha seguridad, quiero decir, esas estrellas del Quidditch son realmente celebridades. No podemos entrar como si nada."

"Bueno, creí que podría pretender ser Percy," dijo Ron con esperanza. "Quiero decir, nos parecemos un poco, y podría decir que soy Percy Weasley y que necesito ver a Viktor Krum..."

"¿Por qué?" interrumpió Draco. Miraba a Ron con sus sospechosos ojos grises. "¿Por qué tienes que ver a Viktor Krum?"

"Bueno," dijo Ron. "No pensé en eso todavía, pero..."

"Es," dijo Draco, "por eso que me van a dejar a _mi_ hacer los planes."

"¿Vos?" dijo Ron parándose y mirándolo de mala manera.

"_Yo_ soy el Slytherin," dijo Draco friamente, parándose también y devolviendo la mirada. "_Yo _soy el astuto. Yo soy el que piensa los planes inteligentes acá, no vos. No podrías reconocer un buen plan aunque se pintara de azul y bailara desnudo cantando 'Los planes inteligentes están aquí otra vez'!"

"Eso no es verdad!" gritó Ron perdiendo la cabeza. "Yo también pensé planes muy inteligentes!"

"Estas en _Gryffindor_!" respondió Draco. "Tu idea de un plan inteligente es "Todo a la cuenta de tres!"

Ron salto encima de Draco justo en el momento que Harry se paró entre ambos. Ron colapso contra Harry tirándolo al suelo y golpeando su propio brazo en el proceso. Un gran número de ollas y sartenes se cayeron al suelo, y el espejo que estaba colgado sobre el horno gritó "Mirá lo que estas haciendo, torpe!"

Ron se toco su golpeado codo. "Maldita sea, Harry," dijo molesto. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Harry se paró furioso. "Esta bien, Ron. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora. Ahora."

Todavía tocándose su codo, Ron siguió a Harry al oscuro jardín dejando a Ginny y a Draco parado solo en la cocina, totalmente desubicado. Harry y Ron caminaron unos metros lejos de la casa hasta que Harry giró y habló enojado "¿Qué demonios estas pensado Ron, dejando que Malfoy te moleste así? Sabes que lo único que intenta es enfurecerte! Es muy probable que ni siquiera tenga un plan!"

"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando yo?" demandó Ron. Usualmente cuando estaba enojado, se enrojecía tanto como si cabello, pero parecía haber superado el simple enojo en un estado lívido de furia donde cada peca parecía una mancha de tinta blanca en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios tienes Harry¿Te di permiso para traer a Malfoy a mi casa¿Lo hice? Sabes lo que su padre le hizo a mi padre! Sabes lo que mi familia siente acerca de los Malfoys¿Qué crees que dirán mis papas si supieran que estuvo acá?"

Algo del color del rostro de Harry se esfumo. "Ron, yo no pensé..."

"Si, eso es. No pensaste! No piensas más¿Qué es lo que esta pasando contigo, Harry?"

"¿Además de mi novia corriendo tras un gigante búlgaro jugador de Quidditch?"

Ron levantó sus brazos. "No trates de echarle la culpa al escape de Hermione," dijo enojado. Estaba temblando de la furia. "Llegas acá, todo amigos con Malfoy, 'Oh, Malfoy es mi compañero de cuarto, Malfoy es mi mejor amigo, Malfoy es va a ser mi hermano, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.' Y sabes el tipo de persona que es!"

"Él salvo mi vida," dijo Harry.

"Él salvo tu vida para acostarse con Hermione," dijo Ron con voz fría.

"No funciono," replicó Harry, tratando de sonreir.

"No sabes eso," dijo Ron sinceramente.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció. "Eso no es gracioso."

"No estoy tratando de ser gracioso!" exclamó Ron. "Estoy tratando de que te despiertes y recobres el sentido! No es tu amigo!"

"Lo se," respondió Harry.

Ron se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa.

"Él no es mi amigo," dijo Harry. "No sé lo que es. Sólo se que puedo confiar en él, por lo menos en lo concerniente a Hermione. Y en lo concerniente a mí. Estuvo dispuesto a morir por mi. No puedes decir eso por muchas personas." Harry suspiró y paso una de sus manos por su cabello, el que estaba alarmantemente parada de manera gótica. "Eres mi mejor amigo," dijo. "¿Sabes por qué? Porque te elegí para ser mi amigo. No elegí tener a Malfoy en mi vida, pero está en ella y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto."

Algo del enojo de Ron desapareció de su expresión. Lucía cansado, apoyado sobre el costado de la casa con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su codo herido. "No entiendo dónde es confiable Malfoy."

"Dos razones," dijo Harry. "Una: Hermione lo quiere y todos sabemos que ella no es idiota."

"Me perdiste otra vez," dijo Ron. "¿Por qué esta bien que Hermione lo quiera?"

"Yo dije que ella lo quería, no dije que estaba enamorada de él. Ella te quiere también, y si de eso se tratara no te estoy moliendo a palos¿no?"

Ron suspiró. "O eres increíblemente confiado o terriblemente iluso," dijo. "Y no estoy seguro cual es."

"La segunda razón" dijo Harry levantando un dedo, "y la más importante..." Abrió su chaqueta, bajo el cierre de uno de sus bolsillos y saco un objeto muy viejo, que le entregó a Ron.

Ron lo miró. "El Sneakoscopio... El que te compre en el Cairo! No sabía que todavía lo tenías."

Harry sonreía. "Nunca se apaga cuando Malfoy esta cerca," dijo. "Ergo... él es confiable."

"Ergo... esta roto," dijo Ron pero sonrió ligeramente.

"No, no," dijo Harry. "Se apago un par de veces. Cuando Malfoy y yo estábamos hablando con Lupin; y estoy bastante seguro que había cosas que no nos estaba contando."

"¿De verdad?" dijo Ron interesado. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, diferentes cosas. Y cuando fuimos a su oficina guardó la copia del Diario El Profeta en su escritorio. Creo que no quería que leyera acerca de la desaparición de los Dementores."

"Bueno, él sabe que sos algo... alérgico a los Dementores," dijo Ron.

"Si," dijo Harry. "Pero no puedo creer que piense que soy tan frágil como eso. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que pasé..." miro a Ron. "Después de todo lo que pasamos, debería decir. No estaría acá de no ser por vos." Harry estaba bastante avergonzado ahora, pero continuó. "Cuando Sirius y Narcisa se casen, Malfoy será mi hermano, técnicamente... pero vos sos mi hermano, realmente. Quiero decir, si pudiera elegir un hermano, serías vos."

Ron estaba algo sonrojado en las orejas pero muy contento. "Bueno," dijo. "Quiero decir, lo mismo va por mí."

Harry lo miró y sonrió. "¿Ahora qué¿Compartimos un abrazo de hombres?"

"Nah. Creo que somos muy inhibidos." Golpeó a Harry suavemente en el brazo. "Creo que hacemos eso mejor."

"Claro," dijo Harry, y lo golpeó también. "Entonces será mejor que entremos, antes de que tu hermana destripe a Malfoy con un cuchillo de manteca."

&&&&&&

En términos de la certeza de la interacción entre Draco Ginny, Harry no estaba muy errado. Justo en el momento en que Harry y su hermano dejaron la cocina, Ginny caminó hacia la mesa, se sentó, cruzó sus brazos y miró a Draco con mala cara.

Él le devolvió la mirada, despreocupado. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran así. "Te ves diferente," dijo.

"¿Diferente bien o diferente mal?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad no deseada.

"Diferente bien," dijo Draco. "Volviste de un intercambio al extranjero¿no?"

"Si," dijo Ginny, jugando descuidada con la azucarera. "¿Viajas mucho, no?"

"No a menos que cuentes la vez que mi padre intento venderme a los trolls."

Ginny frunció el ceño, y Draco la miro con aire gracioso. "¿Estas intentando ser chistoso?"

"Si hubiera estado intentando ser gracioso," le aseguró Draco, "estarías rodando en el suelo, riéndote."

"Todavía sigues pensando mucho de vos, veo," dijo Ginny. "El mismo viejo Malfoy."

Los ojos de Draco brillaron. "Todavía enamorada de Harry, veo," dijo maliosamente. "La misma vieja Ginny."

Volviéndose roja, Ginny golpeó la azucarera en la mesa y se paró. "No hay dudas de porque Hermione eligió a Harry antes que a vos," dijo lo más maliciosamente posible. Eres odioso."

Y salió de la cocina.

Draco la vió irse. "¿Fue algo que dije?" gritó, pero ella estaba muy lejos, así que fue en vano.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entraron Ron y Harry. Ron miró atentamente al espacio donde su hermana estaba sentada. "¿Dónde esta Ginny?"

Draco había sacado la mirada de odio de su rostro y se veía inocente. "Se fue," dijo.

"¿Qué hiciste para que se fuera, Malfoy?"

"Nada," dijo Draco tranquilamente, "Tiene miedo de enamorarse de mi."

Ron lo miro como si fuera a decir algo, pero Harry interrumpió. "¿Podemos volver al tema en cuestión," dijo. "Hermione y ¿Dónde podría estar?"

"Cierto," dijeron Ron y Draco al unísono.

Harry tomo aira. "Bueno. Vamos a tener que mirar las cosas de Hermione Para ver si dejo alguna pista acerca de dónde podría estar. Pero... er... No quiero hacerlo. Draco... ¿cómo te sentirías para buscar entre sus cosas sin su permiso?"

"No hay ningún problema," respondió Draco.

"¿Cómo es que eso no me sorprende?" dijo Harry.

"Esta bien," respondió Draco mientras se levantaba. "Me voy," y subió corriendo las escaleras. Podían escucharlo abrir la puerta de Hermione y cerrarla tras de si. Después se hizo silencio.

Harry y Ron se miraron. "¿Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?" preguntó Ron.

"Si," dijo Harry y se levantó. Subieron la escalera juntos y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. "¡Malfoy!" gritó Harry. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"¡No," grito respondiendo Draco. "Pero leí su diario y me probé toda su ropa."

Exasperado Ron abrió la puerta. Draco estaba parado en el medio de la habitación de Hermione, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una rara expresión en su rostro. La habitación estaba impecable, como siempre. Su baúl yacía sin tocar en su cama.

Harry sonrío, no podía evitarlo. "No pudiste hacerlo!" se mofó.

Draco estaba bastante enojado. "Trate," dijo. "Trate de ver entre sus cosas, pero tengo esos raros sentimientos en el estómago."

"Por Merlín, eso se llaman escrúpulos."

"O por todos los dioses!" dijo una voz impaciente. Era Ginny. Pasó entre Harry y Ron y entró al cuarto. "Déjenme hacerlo. Soy una chica. Ella es una chica, es por su propio bien. Retrocede, Malfoy," gruñó en su dirección, y Draco, para su sorpresa, lo hizo, dándole a Ginny espacio para abrir el baúl de Hermione y rebuscar entre sus cosas. Lo hizo, y sin encontrar nada, dirigió su atención al escritorio, los armarios que estaban casi vacíos. Bajo el escritorio, sin embargo, encontró un bollo de papel, que desdobló, leyó y pasó a Harry.

Él lo miro, y mordió sus labios. Era la carta de Hermione había comenzado a escribir el día anterior y nunca terminó, incapaz de encontrarle un encabezado. Todo lo que decía era: _queridísimo Harry... amado Harry... __Harry mi amor._

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Ginny del otro lado de la habitación. "No crees realmente que existe la más mínima posibilidad que se haya ido con Viktor por su propia voluntad¿no?" dijo Ginny con voz cansada. "¿Harry¿No?"

Miró nuevamente el papel, lo dobló y lo guardó en su bolsillo. "Hablemos con Viktor Krum," dijo finalmente.

"Wheee!" dijo Draco. "Vamos a patear el trasero de Viktor Krum."

"No vamos a patear su trasero," dijo Ron. "Vamos a molerlo a palos por información."

"Cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Draco contento. "Y si eso no funciona, entonces patearle el trasero es un buen plan B."

"Hablando de planes," dijo Harry y se volteó hacia Draco. "¿Cuál era tu brillante plan para hacernos entrar en el Club de Quidditch de Londres?

&&&&

"Er, hola," le dijo Harry al guardia de seguridad del escritorio de recepción del Club de Quidditch, el cual termino siendo un enorme y hermoso hotel cerca de Diagon Alley. Estaba al final del camino pero lo reconocieron inmediatamente cuando vieron la bandera que sobresalía del techo: dos escobas cruzadas sobre un fondo rojo, rodeadas de un círculo de doradas estrellas: "Soy Harry Potter y vengo a ver a Viktor Krum,"

El guardia sonrió. "Sigue caminando," dijo sin levantar la vista. Harry se volteó a ver a Ron y a Draco, que estaban parados detrás suyo, mirándolo con ánimos. Ginny se había quedado en la Madriguera por si Hermione intentaba contactarlos.

Harry volvió a ver al mago. "Soy Harry Potter," dijo nuevamente. "Y vengo a ver a Viktor Krum. Esta esperándome."

"Tú no eres..." dijo el guardia, levantó la mirada y se detuvo al ver los anteojos de Harry y su cicatriz en forma de rayo. "Er," dijo. "Eres Harry Potter¿no?"

"Por dieciséis años," dijo Harry tranquilo.

"¿Es verdad que vas a jugar con el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra el año entrante?" dijo el mago mirando a Harry con la boca abierta.

Harry le guiñó un ojo. "Es posible," dijo. "Viktor me iba a presentar a unos jugadores de Inglaterra, sabes. Intentar un poco de influencia."

El mago estaba extasiado. "Harry Potter, jugando en el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra!" exclamó.

"Bueno, no le digas a nadie," dijo Harry apoyándose en el escritorio. "Se supone que es un secreto."

"Oh, cierto, cierto," dijo el mago de seguridad rápidamente. "Voy a llamar al Sr. Krum enseguida," agregó contento. "Dijo que no lo molestaran, pero viendo que sos vos, Harry... ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?"

"Por supuesto que puedes," dijo Harry, sonriendo beatíficamente. Usualmente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su fama en el mundo mágico, pero en ese momento estaba disfrutándolo un poco.

El mago se volteó hacia la pared detrás suyo, en la cual había un panel mostrando una fila de botones numerados. Tocó uno con su varita y dijo, "¿Sr. Krum¿Está usted ahí?"

Un pequeña imagen del rostro de Viktor Krum apareció en la superficie del botón. Lucía molesto. "¿Qué quiere?"

"Harry Potter y ..." miro curioso a Draco y a Ron.

"Son amigos míos," dijo Harry.

"...Y sus amigos, están acá para verlo."

Hubo un silencio. Luego Krum respondió. "Muy bien. Hágalo pasar," y desapareció.

Harry soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo mientras el mago se volteaba nuevamente y le sonreía. "El equipo búlgaro esta en el segundo piso," dijo. "La habitación de Krum es la primera puerta a la derecha. Y... ¿Me podrías dar tu autógrafo?"

&&&&&&

"¿Ven," dijo Draco, mientras subían las escaleras. "Los mejores planes son los más simples, del igual forma las mejores mentiras se fundamentan en la verdad."

"¿Ese es un dicho de la familia Malfoy?" preguntó Ron ácidamente. "Me gustaría escuchar el resto."

"Mi favorito siempre fue 'Puedes obtener más con una palabra amable y un gran palo que sólo con una palabra amable'" respondió Draco contento. "Mi padre solía decir eso. Oh, miren, aquí estamos."

Harry golpeó la puerta, que fue abierta un momento después por Víktor Krum, que tenía puesta su túnica roja del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria y estaba algo irritado. "Harry," dijo mirando con reconocimiento a Ron y en blanco a Draco. "Es bueno verte, pero es un poco tarde¿no?"

"Tengo que preguntarte algo, Víktor," dijo Harry. "Es… es acerca de Hermione."

Algo asombrado, Viktor dio un paso atrás y les permitió entrar a los tres a la habitación, la cual en comparación con el resto del hotel era bastante simple. Había una cama, una mesa y un par de sillas, y equipos de Quidditch por todos lados.

Viktor no les sugirió que se sentaran, tampoco lucía complacido de verlos bajo ningún motivo. En lugar de eso, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y gruñó "¿Bien¿De qué se trata?"

Mirando a Krum parado frente a Harry y a Draco, Ron comenzó a ver la idiotez del plan. No era nada probable que le patearan el trasero, como Draco había sugerido. Tanto Harry como Draco eran parecidos físicamente, delgados y firmes. Viktor Krum, por otro lado, era extremadamente alto y extremadamente ancho, no era gordo pero sí musculoso. Podía doblar a Harry en dos y tener energía suficiente para arrojar a Draco la distancia de una piscina olímpica.

Sin palabras, Harry introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, extrajo la carta de Hermione y se la pasó a Viktor, quien la agarró y la leyó. Cuando levantó la vista era obvio el asombro de su cara. "Esta carta," dijo,"¿es realmente de Herm-my-own-ninny?"

Harry asintió. "Conocería su letra en cualquier lado."

"Es una broma entonces," dijo Viktor devolviéndole la carta a Harry. "No he visto a Her-my-own-ninny en dos años. Y ciertamente no, yo nunca" Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, como puedes ver no estoy en Bulgaria. Y no conozco el significado de esta carta."

"¿Le escribiste para que te viera en el Caldero Chorreante?" preguntó Draco.

Krum negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Ví a Hermione," dijo Ron. "Anoche. Ella dijo que se iba contigo, a Bulgaria. Se subió a una escoba con vos – bueno, estaba oscuro, pero se parecía mucho a vos."

Viktor lucía incómodo ahora. "No sé dónde esta," dijo. "Les digo. No he visto a Her-my-own-ninny en dos años. No recuerdo haberla visto..."

"Entonces no te molestaría decirme," dijo Harry, "¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

Viktor abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Miró a Harry, después a Draco y por último a Ron, todos los miraban expectantes. Finalmente dijo, "No lo recuerdo."

"¿No lo recuerdas?" repitió Ron.

"No," dijo Krum, muy descontento ahora. "Ayer, tuve práctica de Quidditch en la mañana. Después volví acá. Creo que tal vez vine a dormir, porque cuando me desperté esta mañana, me acordaba de nada de lo que hice ayer. Creo que tal vez estaba enfermo o excesivamente cansado."

"¿Estas diciendo que no recordas nada de lo ocurrido ayer o anoche?" preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Eso es correcto," dijo Krum.

"Y el día que fueron reinventadas las 'excusas patéticas'," dijo Draco, "todos nos detuvimos asombrados y observamos."

"Te digo, es la verdad!" gritó Krum luciendo agitado. "No recuerdo nada de ayer! Y cuando me desperté esta mañana estaba muy alarmado porque…" se detuvo.

"¿Porque qué?" preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

La expresión de enojo de Krum se asentuó. Era evidente que estaba peleando una difícil batalla interna. Finalmente suspiró, y dijo, para si, "Supongo que tengo.. Supongo que debería…"

"¿Qué?" dijo Hary, casi desesperado de la ansiedad.

"Cuando me levanté esta mañana, encontré esto," dijo Krum y levantó las mangas de su túnica. Extendió sus brazos para que los inspeccionaran.

Profundos rasguños se venían en sus antebrazos y su muñeca izquierda estaba marcada por cinco idénticas cicatrices en forma de media luna. Harry supo inmediatamente que eran. Eran marcas de uñas las que adornaban la muñeca de Krum¿puestas ahí por alguien que trataba de escaparse? Inmediatamente tuvo una imagen de Hermione, forcejeando con Krum mientras su mano acallaba sus gritos; se sintió enfermo.

Pero fue Draco quien reacciono primero. Sacó su varita y le apuntó a Krum antes de que Harry o Ron se movieran.

"Te estoy diciendo," dijo Krum desesperado, mostrando sus heridos antebrazos. "No recuerdo nada!"

"Nosotros veremos eso," dijo Draco, apoyando la punta de su varita sobre el pecho de Krum. "_Veritas!"_

&&&&&&&&

Despertarse fue como levantarse lentamente a través de oscura y musgosa agua. Hermione se mantuvo quieta por varios minutos, en el estado entre sueño y vigilia. Vagas imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos cerrados: pasar a través de un humo negro, un claro, árboles húmedos, un tren. Caras que no reconocía. Después la cara de Harry, luciendo cansada y preocupada. ¿Pero por qué?

Hermione abrió sus ojos. Le tomo un instante fijarlos. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor asombrada.

Estaba acostada en el piso de una pequeña y circular habitación, no más grande que su cuarto en la Madriguera, aunque el techo de este lugar tenía quince pies de alto. Pero esta habitación era de enormes bloques de piedra, que lucían muy, muy antiguos. Había una puerta en una de las paredes, hecha de roble y cruzada con hierro, parecía tan vieja como las paredes. Una ventana, se veía muy alta sobre su cabeza y estaba adornada con rejas de hierro, dejando pasar pequeños rayos de luz. El cuarto estaba complicadamente vació, a excepción de la paja acumulada en el piso. Sobre la que Hermione había estado acostada.

Un sentimiento de desorientación más intenso que nada que haya experimentado en su vida, la inundó. Estos alrededores no sólo no eran familiares, pero terriblemente ajenos, y de ninguna forma correspondían al lugar donde esperaba despertar. Protegida en su cama en la Madriguera. Hermione pensó desesperada¿dónde podría estar? La última cosa que recordaba era caminar en el Caldero Chorreante con Ginny, ver a Viktor ahí, ella lo siguió a la habitación de atrás y después…

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Hermione levantó la vista en pánico y vio que la manija de la enorme puerta comenzaba a girar. Trató de pararse, pero no pudo… Sus piernas estaban muy adormecidas. En cambio, se arrastro con sus codos hacia atrás, lejos de la puerta.

Ésta se abrió lentamente y una alta y oculta figura entro en el cuarto. Él, si que es que fuera un él, llevaba una túnica gruesa verde, bordada de plateado en el cuello. Los guantes eran de un satín negro.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar dónde estaba, cómo había llegado allí, pero su garganta se cerro y ningún sonido emanó de ella.

El mago levantó su manos lentamente, tomó su capucha y descubrió su rostro.

Hermione gritó.

&&&&&&

**_Notas de la Traductora:_**

Sí, ya sé que pasaron siglos desde la última vez que traduje un capítulo. Sé que prometí que lo haría más a menudo, pero surgieron muchas cosas en el medio, llámese universidades. Pero bueno, prometo agilizar el asunto de ahora en más. Sobre todo porque mi padre ha adquirido una notebook con la que puedo escribir de noche, en el tiempo que tengo.

Les dedico este capítulo a todos los lectores fieles que a pesar de todo siguen constantes. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.

Doy mi palabra de Gryffindor que el próximo capítulo estará vigente en tres semanas!

Pueden venir por mi cabeza de lo contrario; cosa que no será difícil considerando que Tini (mi mejor amiga y lectora) vive en el mismo edificio.


End file.
